Arm lymphedema may arise at any time after breast cancer surgery and/or radiation therapy. A wide range in incidence has been reported in the literature, but there is general consensus for 20-28%. Lymphedema can result in notable morbidity e.g., distress as to appearance, discomfort, and dysfunction. The overall hypothesis of the proposed study is that lymphedema detrimentally affects local functioning of the upper extremity of the affected arm, and consequently affects the overall health-related functioning in breast cancer survivors. The purposes/aims of this cross sectional correlational study are: 1. to determine the relationship between degree of lymphedema and local upper extremity (hand, arm, shoulder) functioning; 2. to determine the relationship between degree of lymphedema, lymphedema-associated symptoms, localized upper extremity functioning, and overall health-related functioning; 3. to determine the relationship between degree of lymphedema, lymphedema-associated symptoms, localized upper extremity functioning overall health-related functioning, and quality of life. The sample will include 300 women who are breast cancer survivors. The entire testing/measurement session will take 3-4 hours in the General Clinical Research Center at UCSF. The session will include: measurement of lymphedema using bioelectrical impedance spectroscopy, specifically, multiple frequency bioelectrical analysis (MFBIA), local upper extremity functioning, and overall health-related functioning tests, as well as questionnaires related to lymphedema-associated symptoms and quality of life. Correlational analyses are planned to answer the aims of this study. By using the MFBIA measurement and carefully detailing the local upper extremity dysfunction and overall functioning of these women, as well as the symptom experience and their quality of life, the study will make an important contribution to our understanding of lymphedema, and will inform future intervention studies. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]